


Run

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: The Spades encounter a certain marine ship.
Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Run

It was just another day in the Piece of Spadille. 

The splash of water against the bow as they were pulled by the wind on the sails. 

And nothing was wrong. 

… 

"A MARINE BOAT. AND THIS ONE ISN'T ISUKA'S" Cornelia yelled from the crow's nest "IT… HAS A DOG FOR FIGUREHEAD" 

Deuce looked at Ace, who had his eyes wide and was sweating, despite the heat not affecting him anymore. 

Had he said anything about Marines when they first met? No, he'd probably remember if that was the case. But still, they needed to get out of there. 

Given Ace's state of shock, Deuce took charge and commanded them to turn around and escape. 

But it was already much too late. 

The boat didn't have any visible cannons, and yet, they were now being trailed by cannonball after cannonball. Many. 

Ace finally snapped out of it, but he commanded the crew to do just what Deuce had already up. 

"RETREAT!"


End file.
